MPV 2: The eXpansion
MPV 2: The eXpansion '''(''stylized as '''MPV 2: ThΣ ΣXpansion) is the second series of Chapter VIII and the second installment of MPV series. Trivia & Discussions * First appearance of Xpander. * First appearance of King Paj. (''Flashback) * First appearance of Attrage. * Last appearance of Montero (Flashback/Corpse) * Last appearance of Strad (Flashback) * Last appearance of Evoque * This series will continue the battle between the MPVs in which Xpander will replace Mobilio but more of it was just the introduction of Xpander and the return of The RoveR. * Due to the delayed release date, It was announced that this series will include The Halloween Special and expected to release on 30th, October 2017. * Ser Vanz' rage form called "GreyVanz"' '''refers to the word ''grievance. * Ser Vanz' massive combination was already performed in the third series of Chapter VII. * Xpander's flashback with Strad & Montero was a flashback to .4: Clash of the Pickups when they are preparing to colonize the Toyota Intl. Base. * Xpander's flashback with King Paj was a flashback to the aftermath of Legion of Monster (Zero) 3 when they find out that Strad & Montero are dead as D-Max delivers Montero's corpse at their gate. * Strad's corpse was still unidentified until now. * The RoveR reappears on this series after being absent since their debut series' All-Over * Xpander' smoke bomb supposed to be just a classic color but as a part of The Halloween Special, 'the color changed into orange. * The unknown person repeats what Velar said to Xpander when he arrives to save Ser Vanz (''for nothing). Plot The shard was already taken but the others think that Ser Vanz is lying making a battle to start again. Synopsis Before the battle starts again, Ertiga reminds that the battle between him wasn't ended yet. An undaunted Ser Vanz stands in front of him to tell that he was ready for anything else and then he grabs his GS Sword initiating the battle. Ertiga has become more powerful as he enraged himself to take advantage in Ser Vanz incoming sword attacks (known as the "'''Concentration" wherein Ertiga can get a full vision through any enemies especially with their movements). Both of them collides as Ser Vanz tries to sliced up Ertiga but somehow deflected with its force field and he keeps telling that the shard was already taken by the others. Ertiga heard enough with lies and continue to collides with him. The battle gets intense when Ser Vanz finally unleashed his true form (known as the "GreyVanz" wherein Ser Vanz absorbs his metal armor into a gray skin that can make him more vigorous than his normal form). As he breaks Ertiga's force field barrier and knocks him down completely but with that attack where damage taken by Ertiga will also reflect on him. Ser Vanz negates the impacts taken due to the effect of the grey skin but not the damages where his left leg got dislocated that makes him incapacitated. Ertiga rises after the collision and he saw Ser Vanz being incapacitated in the distance. Taking advantage of his situation, he quickly approached but that his thoughts gone wrong wherein Ser Vanz re-located his leg enduring the pain and gets back on his feet. "Surprise to see that? As I said before, The shard wasn't in my hands now but you are still making me so let's do this. " '' Ser Vanz says to Ertiga before re-initiating the battle again. Ser Vanz grabs his GS Sword and performs a massive combination (Extend-Drag-Slash-AA-Extend-Drag-Fling) to Ertiga but some of those were deflected as the force field barrier covers him again. Until an orange smoke was thrown above the sky covering the battlefield into smoke. An unknown person appears behind the smoke and warns that they should already end this before its too late. Ser Vanz throws his GS Sword to make a distraction as he will sneak up the person behind revealing Xpander where he shows up and deflect his attack upon his arrival. Xpander shows up behind the smoke and introduces himself as he will continue what Montero started. Ser Vanz smiles and already expects that he will be just the version 2 of Montero who only cares about vengeance. Ertiga speaks up also that he can just be like him and not anyone else as he thinking that he is was better than that. Xpander reminds both of them that they don't know his story yet before he initiates to Ser Vanz with his X blade. The scene zooms in Xpander's blade and zooms out back when Strad & Montero are preparing to colonize the Toyota Intl. Base. While Strad preparing his plans, Xpander approaches and asks if he really gonna do this in a violent way. Montero shows up behind him and tells that he also doesn't want to do this but Strad forcing him to fight for a vengeance. ''"Like it or not, This is the only way to do what's right and to do what's wrong. ''Strad says to Xpander as he explains the reason behind his plan. When Strad, Montero and its troops are already prepared, They started to depart at their base. Xpander wants to join but Montero disallowed him for his safety. Even though, Xpander was already capable to battle. He accepts what Montero says as he was just doing his role for being his brother. King Paj approaches him when he left alone at the gate and tells that he can be with them soon but not now. He recalls his life as he was guiding Montero when he was a child. Xpander understand that he can be like his brother soon just like what he always said before the train accident happened to Montero. Back at the present, Xpander hurls his X-blade to Ser Vanz followed by a sneak attack to Ertiga as he used Montero's weapon reclaiming it back when his corpse delivered. The shot penetrates to Ertiga's force field barrier but got only shot in his arm. Ertiga falls back immediately to a safe place to ease the pain before he escapes out of them. Ser Vanz got sliced up his side body when Xpander's X blade returns back in his path. He tries to surrender as he was literally brutalized by Xpander's outrage. ''"We're just getting started boy and better expected the unexpected". ''Xpander says to bruised Ser Vanz before he finished him off. Until a poisonous bone knife thrown to Xpander but he quickly dodges it and gets back from his standpoint. Velar shows up in the distance and warns that he shouldn't be here. In a flashback, D-Max was carrying Montero's corpse for his burial until Armageddon approaches him and says that his body is no longer welcomed here anymore. He tries to insist but he thinks that Armageddon might be right. An injured Fortuner approaches also to him and tells that he thinks that he felt good when he knows that the rivalry between him is finally over as he suggests to deliver the corpse in his town just to know that they never make it alive. Back at the present, Xpander was surprised as he wasn't expected that the Land Rover was still existing in this world. Velar was giving a chance to leave now as they are wasn't here to face him for nothing. Xpander mocks his line first before he reminds that his blade is coming back to him now. Until the X blade arrives behind the RoveR wherein Velar quickly moves out but when turns around he saw Evoque bisects perpendicularly into two causing his fatal death. Ser Vanz tries to take advantage but when he stood up there is someone who aims a shotgun at his head revealing Attrage who introduces himself and also the signature weapon of Montero called AA-12 Shotgun. "''Do you even know who was your facing for?" Attrage whispers to Ser Vanz while pointing a shotgun at his head. Cove responds but he witnessed the death of Evoque as he mourns down before he lunges Xpander wanting to declare a fight. Velar disallowed him before he reaches Xpander's standpoint as he knows that it will become worse as Ser Vanz was also in deep trouble but when Xpander initiates to Velar a spear suddenly thrown in his path warning him to make another move. Velar has no idea who was it as Cove was standing behind him. Xpander expells an orange smoke bomb after he saw the thrown spear on the ground. He warns first Velar & Ser Vanz they are just getting started before he backs out and calls Attrage to fall back. Both of them vanished after the smoke expires around them where Velar rushed into Ser Vanz to check and asks about the black shard. Ser Vanz expressed a bad news when he tells that it was already taken by anyone else. Velar & Cove were agitated after hearing that Ser Vanz fails to reclaimed the black shard before they mourn as Evoque dies for nothing. In the end, Velar attempts to end Ser Vanz' life but when he turns around, A unknown person grabs the spear and reminds that they shouldn't be here. (repeating'' Velar's line as he arrives to confront Xpander) '' '' '' '' '' Deaths * Evoque (perpendicularly ''bisected by Xpander's X-blade) '' Promotional Material Posters MPV2.jpg|MPV 2: The eXpansion Official Poster Halloween-MPV2.jpg|MPV 2: The eXpansion "Halloween Special" Poster